Changed Forever
by Sensationxox
Summary: A girl born in a different world, struggles with her life and chooses to live with only 4 little companions. How will her life change after leaving her past behind?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Sensationxox:** Hiya everyone. This is my first fanfiction so don't be really harsh with the judging and I don't own Shugo Chara. This first chapter is like a flashback when Amu was eight. On with the story.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Prologue<span>

Hey, name's Amu and I'm not like the other. I live in a different world, a world you may not describe so easily, in the world I live a virus has spread and it started to change its victims. the virus, hemoglophagia aka hgv, effect on the outside is that we have longer teeth - also our eye site sharper, hearing clearer, bones stronger, healing faster, life time shorter a lot shorter - 15 years for infection till death, we were stronger than normal humans - but not superhuman, all the humans infected with hgv started to change and became a new race - hemophages.

***Flashback, Hospital***

Hinamori Midori was in the Tokyo hospital for her monthly check up for her baby, when someone barged in and started a commotion. Soon security came and realized that he was a hemophage. They shot him and infected Midori. She already knew that every human infected with hgv was sent to a special facility. She went willingly, knowing that her normal life was over. The virus changed her and her child.

***End of flashback***

Now I'm in this place for nothing because after I was born my body adapted to the virus and I became even stronger, but I still had hgv in my body so I had to stay here. I'll live as long as I want, not just 15 years. My strength lies in Ran Miki Suu and Dia. Ran gives my speed strength, Miki my good eye site and the ability to sneakily get through, Suu is my healing chara and Dia helps hear clearer and be calm. Even though I'm a simple hemophage I have 4 charas and other special powers that will develop later.

But now I'm just locked up in a room and thinking what to do next.

Suddenly the alarm went off.

_'Looks like I'm getting out of here' _I stood up and took off with my charas.

I ran away from that place and found other hemophages living in small groups in town. They helped me and suggested that I join them.

Well that's how I lived. I joined the other hemophages. We formed a bigger group and started fighting back. I was the only born hemophage, everyone thought that I maybe weak because I'm so young, but they were wrong. I was the only one that survived our fifth mission. That was the last time I saw my group.

* * *

><p><strong>Sensationxox: <strong>It's a little short, but it's only the 1st chapter. So what do you think?

**Amu:** I like it, it's me and I'm still cool n spicy.

**Sensationxox:** I'm glad you like it, now let's go look for an outfit that would suit your style.

**Amu:** yea ok.

**Sensationxox:** Read n review. 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter. I'm new at writing SC fanfic, so I'm not a fast updater. Cya l8er.


	2. Chapter 2: School and so much annoyance

**Sensationxox:** Hey everyone ;), here's the next chapter. Oh and just before the story here are also the ages of all the characters in the story.

Hinamori Amu 14 (almost 15)

Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau 16

Mashiro Rima 14

Yuiki Yaya 13

Tsukiyomi Ikuto 18

Souma Kukai 16

Sanjo Kairi 12

Hotori Tadase 14

Kazumi Hoshina mid 40

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: School and so much annoyance<span>

***Amu's pov***

My life's been nothing but living hell, but to all this shit it also is a good side. I made a few new friends, Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia. They are the only ones that keep me company. Helping the other hemophages didn't go so well because they very so new to their powers and charas, they all got captured or killed.

Sometimes I think that maybe I'm the strongest hemophage, but recently I heard that their also someone like me except he or she has only one chara. The number of how much charas a hemophage shows how strong it is, but their also hemophages that develop more charas later or just became stronger by using that one chara long enough for it to became stronger. The stronger charas are the higher their level is. However the strongest level charas is only level 3. Since I have 4, mine are all fist level charas, except Ran. She was my first born chara. Miki and Dia may became also second level, but there are more chances for Miki to be stronger. But enough about them.

Now I'm with a new group of hemophages and we are going to infiltrate the company "One Day" Our leader got an update that there might be a lot of information about the company's work, some may hold great use to us. Most missions we go as teams, 5 to 10 people, but they always end the same way and the leader of the group is the one that's killed first, from then is every hemophage its self. Almost all the hemophages die.

***Next day***

Now I'm standing on a hill, still wearing my last mission outfit and thinking about yesterday. Good thing the weather was warm because I was wearing short black shorts and a black and pink striped sleeve hoodie that ended below my breast. The company "One Day" was a trap that simple, first level, beginner hemophages failed to see.

"Guess this life just isn't for me" I said.

"But Aamu-chan that's not true."

"Yea Amu-chan. Go go Amu-chan."

"Don't be sad ~desu."

"Maybe you are right. We'll always have each other. "

But I think from now on I'll just go with my charas on missions and not join some weak hemophage groups.

"Come on guys, lets head home. "

Being here sometime now is not a bad thing. From all my past hemophages I got to know some people and got a load of cash and a nice house.

"Amu-chan since we just moved here is it ok if we look around a bit? "asked Ran.

"Hmm, well ok. don't stay out too long. "

"Ok, thanks Amu-chan. let's go. "yelled ran running off somewhere.

"Hey wait for me~desu! "yelled Suu.

I got home around we stayed on that hill longer than I thought.

"Huh, might as well get a snack and go to bed." I ate few cookies, went to take a relaxing bath. After I was done it already was 11pm and my charas were asleep in the little basket I got them.

Maybe moving here won't be such a bad thing. With that thought I went to sleep.

***Morning; charas pov***

"Amu-chan wake up!"

"Huh this is going nowhere." said Miki.

"Let's try again."

"Wake up! You are going to be late!"

*Amu's pov*

"Guys what's with all the yelling?" I asked.

"You over slept." said Miki calmly.

"What! What time it is?"

"7.40 hurry up Amu. Suu made breakfast for you." Said Ran.

I quickly got up, took a shower and got dressed in my new school uniform. I didn't quite like it so I changed it up a bit. My uniform was a plaid black and red skirt with crosses on the hem, mid-thigh black socks, a grey shirt, black vest and a red tie. Well that was to plain for me, so I added a few pins on my tie, on the right hand I put on a fingerless glove and on the left an arm warmer.

Good thing that my new was just 5 minutes away or I'm sure that I would be late. When I got on school grounds, I went to get my schedule. The lady also showed me where my class room will be and told the teacher that a new student arrived.

***In the classroom***

"Nikaido-sensei a new student will be joining your class."

"What? It's the middle of a semester." asked Nikaido-sensei surprised.

"Yes I understand. I asked why Hinamori-san is transferring in the middle of a school year. She only told me that her parent's job required them to move here."

"Ok I'll tell he class about our new student. Tell himamori-san that I'll call her in."

***Amu's pov***

I was waiting outside while they talked. After some time the lady came out and said that I'll be called in.

***Nikaido-sensei's pov***

'_Another student transferred this year, I thought that this class as big already. I hope at least the children will be happy._' "Class today we have a new student. Please come in Himamori-san. "

***Amu's pov***

I came in and stood in front of the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself. " Said Nikaido-sensei.

"Hey, name's Hinamori Amu, nice to meet 'cha. "After I introduced some kids started to talk to their friends about me.

"She's so cool. "

"Look at her uniform, it's punkish and still good to go to school. That outfit is gorgeous. "Said some girls.

"Wow her pink hair looks so exotic."

"She's so hot, but with an outstanding character. That girl's spicy." talked the boys in the front.

"Class quiet down. " Said sensei, trying to calm hiss class.

"Huh Nikaido-sensei is such an idiot" I said quietly. I took a piece of chalk and scratched it thought the blackboard. "Shut up already."

Everybody was looking at me, but the looks were of awe, not the classic what-the-fuck look.

Nikaido-sensei straightened up and told Amu to sit in the back.

Amu went to her seat and thought through some things. 'Till lunch everybody will be spreading rumors about me, it's always this way.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sensationxox: <strong>Well how was the chapter?

**Amu:** Why did you make me wear that outfit?

**Sensationxox: **When we were shopping you said that it looked good.

**Ikuto: **That's a very good outfit. *smirks*

**Amu: **Shut up pervert.

**Sensationxox:** R&R for more trouble and rumors. Oh and Ikuto you'll be in the next chapter.

**Ikuto:** So R&R for more Amutoness also.


	3. Chapter 3: Long School Day

**Sensationxox: ** Here's chapter 3 and all the outfits will be posted on my profile.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Long School Day<span>

***Lunch; Amu's pov***

Those few classes were so boring. Most of my time I spent daydreaming. 'I wonder what my charas are doing.' after I got outside I heard mumbling about something, then two girls appeared next to me and started yelling.

"Look look it's the guardians." squealed an excited brunet.

"Hinamori-san you might not know them because you just transferred." said a calmer girl.

"Hmm why are they so important?" I asked bored.

"They are Seiyo Academy's guardians. The King's chair: Hotori Tadase-sama, The Queen's chair: Fujisaki Nadeshiko-sama, The Jack's chair: Soma Kukai-sama, The Ace's chair: Yuiki Yaya-chama." introduced the girls.

"Now that I think about it that name sounds familiar." those two girls are so excited that it's too much.

When I took a closer look at there so called guardians, I saw that they had charas. All of them, each had one chara._'they may have things they are hiding from everybody.'_

While I was thinking Ran floated up to my shoulder and started talking.

"Excuse me m-might you be-" said one of the guardians, tadase I think.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like we know each other, shrimp?" I asked, my outer character taking control of the situation.

"Oh g-gomen." he said stunned.

After I turned around to walk to my next class, even more rumors got out.

***Greenhouse; Tadase's pov***

"Today's meeting is over, let's head to our class." I told the other guardians.

"Finally."

"This meeting was sooo long, Yaya doesn't like that."

"We'll schedule shorter ones next time Yaya. How about some snacks, after all it is almost lunch time. "reasoned Nadeshiko with Yaya.

"Yay Nadeshiko's cooking is so delicious."

After eating Nadeshiko's homemade cookies everyone got up and went to their classes, but not before being surrounded by their adoring fans.

In the crowd I spotted something or rather someone. What couth my attention was bright pink hair and ... a chara? I went to talk to her.

"Excuse me, m-might you be-"I wasn't sure what to say because she is new here or Kiseki, my chara, would have told something when he came back from his 'embryo searches.

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like we know each other, shrimp." she said coldly.

"Oh, g-gomen." I was so shocked that I didn't know what else to say.

"That girl's got attitude." said Kukai.

"She has also a chara, maybe even a second level chara." added Daichi.

"Tadase, do you think she could have more charas?" asked Nadeshiko.

"Maybe, she had a strong aura."

***Ikuto's pov***

The first classes were so quiet; Yoru was of messing with kiddy kings chara. Good time for a cat nap before lunch and all the fan girls chasing me.

"Did you hear about the new girl?"

"She's so hot."

"I heard her attitude is so spicy."

'Rumors spread here so fast it even starts to bother other. Oh kiddy kings here, this day just got better.'

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to me like we know each other, shrimp?"

'Tadase being rejected, that's new. She must be the new girl.'

"Ikuto, Ikuto, IKUTO!" that snapped me out.

"What is it Yoru?"

"That girl has charas and not just that one."

"Well then why don't we get to know her better?"

***After school; Amu's pov***

"Well how was school Amu?" Ran asked.

"Not as bad as the last one, but there are so much rumors. It's just seems stupid. "

"Do you think those guardians saw us? After all they also have charas. " said Miki now flying besides Ran.

"Now that I think about it, maybe he could have seen."

"He only could have seen me. Miki wasn't with us then." Ran stated.

"Then we shouldn't let them know about more charas." I finished.

"Ok Amu-chan."agreed Ran and Miki.

"When we get home we'll tell Suu and Dia."

I got home and was greeted by Suu and Dia.

"Hey girls."

"Did you have a nice day a school?"

"Yea, but I'm not the only one that with charas here."

"Hmm, really." Dia said.

"There is a group of kids and they have charas." told Ran the others.

"We think we shouldn't show them that Amu-chan has so much charas. It may cause suspicion. " continued Miki.

"Ok, then we'll just go on different days~desu." said Suu, Dia agreed to this.

"Ok, than that's done."

***Next day; normal pov***

Amu was casually walking to school through her short cut. The other way was just too long. _'Oh great. Some idiots are blocking my way.'_

"Hey kid, give us your lunch money before anything bad happens."

„And also where's the new game, other say you have it."

„I-I-I don't h-have it. Please don't hurt me."

"Hey morons, get outta my way." said Amu.

"Hmm, who are you to tell us?"

"Wait isn't she-" said the other bully shocked.

"Oh no you are right. Let's get out of here. " both took off running as fast as they could.

'_What idiots, at least they are gone.'_ Amu continued walking to school. After that incident more rumors were heard.

"I heard she ran away, because she was too cool to live with her parents."

"Wow, I think she spends her summers in tropical beaches."

"That's so cool."

'_What a bunch on lies.'_

All the rumors stopped when one of the guardians came in.

***Amu's pov***

She came in and walked up to me.

"Hinamori Amu right?" said the guardian, I think her name is Nadeshiko.

"Yea." I said shoving my outer character.

"Here" she gave an envelope. "Come to the royal garden during lunch." and went off.

The next minute all the girls started asking me questions and spreading more rumors. One of them even said that I am the new guardian.

My first few classes were so boring that played cards with Ran. There was only one lesson left till lunch so I decided to skip that boring nonsense. I met up with Miki near a large sakura tree that is my usual lunch spot.

"Hi Miki, nothing to do at home?"

"Yea so I came here. Do you like it here?" asked Miki.

"Yea, it's just so quiet here." I said enjoying the shade.

"Well I'm going home. There's nothing for me to do here." said Ran flying off.

The lunch bell just rung and everyone rushed out of the school.

"Come on Miki. We are going to see what those guardians want." I stood up and went in the direction of the royal garden with Miki trailing behind me.

***At the royal garden***

I went in and saw all of them sitting around a table.

"Come in and have a seat." said Nadeshiko.

***Tadase's pov***

'Yesterday her chara looked like she was wearing a pink outfit, but today her chara looks different, even acts calm and collected.'

"So what did you want to tell me?" asked Hinamori-san bored. It's like she had better things to do than be here.

***Normal pov***

"Well Hinamori-san you have a chara-"

"And?" Amu asked not caring that she interrupted the queen.

"Since you have a chara, would you care to join the guardians?" finished Nadeshiko.

"No." Amu answered simply.

"Why." shouted Yaya.

"I just don't want to, later. Miki let's go." Amu stood up and left the royal garden with Miki trailing behind.

"So why did you decline here offer? They seem different, like another generation or something." said Miki.

"No they aren't like a second generation hemophage." reasoned Amu.

"But those guardians aren't like the others we face. Do you think that maybe they got a smaller dose of hgv?" Miki said unsure.

"That could be it." 'I'll keep an eye on them.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sensationxox:<strong> So how was it?

**Amu:** Why do they keep bothering me?

**Sensationxox: **They think you would make a good guardian, but that will never happen.

**Amu: **Thank you, because it's not worth my time and my reputation.

**Miki: **Oh Amu.

**Amu: **What?

**Ran: ** That's our Amu-chan.

**Sensationxox:** R&R, Amu let's go find your lock we'll need it later.

**Amu:** yea, sure.

**Suu: **Cya next time~desu.


End file.
